Igboho
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 =Oyo State |subdivision_type2 = Governor |subdivision_name2 = Engr. Seyi Makinde |subdivision_type3 = Local Government Caretaker Chairman |subdivision_name3 = Hon. Yakub Adesola(Tasoolo) |government_footnotes = |established_date = 16th Century |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Metric |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |population_as_of = 2006 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 136 772 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = Ethnicities |population_blank1 = Predominantly Yoruba |population_blank2_title = Religions |population_blank2 = 55% Christianity 43% Islam 2% Traditional Religion |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = ||timezone =WAT |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 445 |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |iso_code = |website = |footnotes = }} Oyo Igboho is a large town in Oyo State, Nigeria. It is the headquarters of the Orelope Local Government Area. It has an estimated population of 180,000. The town has an official Post Office. The town has Gravity FM. The best Radio Station in Onko as well as one of the leading radio stations in the state. It is the home town of David Adeola Adeyemo the Nigerian-born American weightlifter. History Igboho was founded by Alaafin Eguguojo as the capital of the Oyo Empire in the 16th century while the Oyo had been driven from their previous capital of Oyo-Ile by their Nupe enemies. It had strong natural defenses and was surrounded by triple walls, allowing the Oyo to resist the Nupe. It remained the Oyo capital for Eguguojo's successors until Oyo-Ile was reoccupied by Abipa. Òyó Igboho is hosted four Alaafins and they are buried in Igbo Oba beside First Baptist Church, Obaago, the Igbo Oba is monitored and supervised by the Aare of Igboho. Igboho as very peaceful and loving. There are various quarters in Igboho which includes Igbope-Baale, Modeeke-Ònà Onibode, Booni-Ibabooni, Iyeye-Baale, Ago-IgiIsubu, Okegboho (smallest quarters)-Onigboho, Jakuta, Waala, Idi elegba, Akitipa among others are also some of the quarters in Igboho. The town has a town hall situated in Owode,a Radio Station brought by Emeritus Professor Dibu Ojerinde at Owode too as well, First Central Mosque in the town is at Modeeke while the First ever Church is First Baptist Church, Obaago Igboho with Rev. Dr. S A. Adediran as the Pastor. Igboho is well represented both home and abroad with the First Nigerian Professor of tests and measurements coming from the town, Professor Dibu Ojerinde. . Geography and Economy Igboho lies in fertile country of wooded savanna. It spreads over an extensive area, being surrounded by mud walls for protection from wars in those days. yams, cassava, maize, other fruits, and shea butter are the chief articles of trade. It is a key export location for tobacco, fruits, and kola nuts. Igboho is about 405m-445m above sea level, home to several shrines. The town depends on the Dam in Akitipa for its water supply, which is not always dependable. The dam is situated in the Oorelope local government area of Oyo State in the West of Nigeria, about 162 km northwest of the state capital Ibadan . Home to various farm products. Known for its yam production and maize in large quantities. Religion Transportation Igboho connects Ilorin by road through Igbope, It also connects to Igbeti Kishi, Ogbooro, Sepeteri and Baruten Kwara State Notable natives and residents * Emeritus Professor Dibu Ojerinde, First Professor of Tests and Measurements in Nigeria and Africa as well as Former CEO, NECO and JAMB * Oba Dr Johnson Oyeyiola, First Alepata to wear the beaded crown, 2011 * Hon. Olumide Abiodun Ojerinde Member, Federal House of Representatives, Abuja. * Rev. Gbade Alabi, Chairman, CBC, Lekki, Lagos * Dr. Adesiji Gbade-Alabi, U. S * Dr. Seun Ojerinde, renowned Cybersecurity lecturer, FUT Minna * Adelowo Adesola * Braigaider General Tunji Ojerinde * Mr. Gbade Adesola, Registrar, Federal School of Survey, Oyo. * Engr. Rauf Olaniyan, Deputy Governor of Oyo State. * Dayo Odewo, Founder Solat, Ikeja, an award winner with Huawei * Otunba Moses Alake Adeyemo, Most loyal deputy Governor for 8years. 2011-2019 * Hon. Micheal Okunlade, former member, Òyó state house of assembly. * Hon. Samuel Okunlade (Ododo), Longest serving caretaker chairman * HRM, Oba Joel Olawuwo, Olasoorogan IV, Alepata of Igboho * Dn. E. A. O Adeola, renowned Principal retired * Prince Joel Oyeyiola, former SUG Leader at Ago-Iwoye, Political and Human Rights activist * High Chief John Bolarinwa, Onigboho * Mr. Yusuf, erstwhile Ifelodun Chairman * Ibabooni * HRM Oba AbdulRasheed Adetoyese Jayeola-Anikulapo III Ònà-Oníbodè of Igboho * Hon.Abdul-Lateef Ayawo Member Oyo State House of Assembly Notable Places and Historical facts * Igbo Oba, where four Alaafins were buried, behind First Baptist Church, Obaago Area, * First Baptist Church Igboho, First Church in the town, mother of Okegboho Baptist Church, Zion Baptist Church, Baptist Church, Igbope, C & S Ònà Iwamimo among others. * Wema Bank, Igboho * Irepo Grammar School, founded in 1960s, first Secondary School in the Old Irepo Local Government. * Igbohomore High School * Baptist Central School * Central Mosque, Igboho First Central mosque built. *Ahlu sunnah central mosque, first Ahlu Sunnah central mosque Ago-molaba Igboho * Igboho Town Hall, located in Owode * Gravity FM, 88.1, Owode, Igboho * Alepata Palace, Obaago, Igboho * Oba Ona Onibode Palace where 4 Alafin ruled Oyo Empire from. *Onigboho palace okegboho, Igboho * C&S, Ònà Iwa Mimo, Temple, Igboho * Orioke Adeola, Oke-loko, Igboho * Oorelope Central Mosque, Owode Igboho * White House * Osanta Microfinance bank,Oke-Afin, Igboho * Doyin Hotel, Akitipa, Igboho * Riverside Hotel, Booni, Igboho * Adeniyi Hospital, Igbope, Igboho * Owode Market * Kara Market References Category:Populated places in Oyo State